


Život po životě

by SeviaStark



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Short One Shot
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeviaStark/pseuds/SeviaStark
Summary: Moje první kratičká Johnlock povídka.





	

20:00, Mycroftova pracovna

 

"Asi Johna překvapím, bude nadšen."

"Myslíš?" zeptá se ho Mycroft.

"Zajdu na Baker Street, možná vyskočím z dortu..."

"Baker Street? Tam už dávno nebydlí, a proč by měl? Jsou to dva roky. Má nyní svůj vlastní život."

"Jaký? Vždyť jsem tu nebyl."

 

 

 

Stejný čas, jiné místo

 

Stojí na okraji, kabát mu jemně povíva ve větru. Dívá se dolů do tmavé hloubky, kdyby byl den, viděl by to místo. Místo kde dopadl. On. Problém s vyslovením nebo pomyšlením jeho jména má pořád, i když jsou to už dva roky. Myšlenky mu prudce létají hlavou, už ho to nebaví, nebaví ho předstírat že se přesto přenese, ví že se to nestane, nebaví ho hrát hry, nebaví ho lítostivé pohledy lidí který kolem něj našlapují po špičkách.

Nebaví ho jeho vlastní život, bavil ho pouze když nepatřil celý jemu, když se o něj dělil. S ním.

Už to nedokáže, ne když tu není On.

Zachvěje se a podívá se dolů, ví že stačí jen malý krok abyste něco změnili. A on ten krok udělal, jeden jediný.

Poslední

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se za svou češtinu není to můj rodný jazyk.  
> Každý komentář a kritika potěší.


End file.
